Many systems that manipulate and generate analog and/or digital signals need precise, stable voltage and current references defining bias points for these signals. In many cases, these voltage references must be in addition to and independent of a supply voltage for the circuit. Some of these applications are in areas such as, sense amplifiers, input signal level sensors, phase locked loops, delay locked loops, wireless receivers, analog-to-digital converters, digital-to-analog converters, and various other circuits.